ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Recycling Works
}} Roy gives Vaarsuvius a lecture for what they did in the previous comic. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: What the hell was that?? Vaarsuvius: I decided to lower my prices and give her a two-spells-for-the-price-of-one discount. Roy: You can't blow Miko up, Vaarsuvius! Vaarsuvius: I believe you mean I shouldn't blow Miko up. I am fairly certain that if I put my mind to the task, I can do exactly that. Roy: You're just lucky she doesn't have ranks in Spellcraft, so she doesn't know what you just tried to pull there. Vaarsuvius: Bah! She has d10 Hit Dice. She was in no real danger. Vaarsuvius: I do not appreciate the way she has seized control of this party, to the point where she now feels she can direct us in battle. She is NOT our leader, she does not bark orders at me. Period. Roy: I thought you were interested in finding out about these "Gates". Don't you want to hear what her master knows? Vaarsuvius: I do, but it is not worth tolerating that insufferable cretin taking over control of this party. Roy: Listen, V, I'm sorry but if you have a complaint, you take it up with me. It is NOT acceptable to cast Explosive Runes on a fellow party member. Vaarsuvius: I was not aware that she was suddenly a member of this party. Belkar: Wait a second, so this piece of paper has that Explosive Runes spell cast on it? Roy: Yeah, Vaarsuvius tried to cast it on Miko. Belkar: Great! I know a horse that needs to read this! Vaarsuvius: You need not bother saving that document. I intentionally spelled "Explosive Runes" with an extra "i", thus ruining the spell. It will not explode when read. Belkar: Damn it! Belkar: No, wait, what are you talking about? "Explosive Runes" isn't spelled— The paper explodes, "'BOOM!'' '''Belkar: The horse first. You? A close second. Vaarsuvius: I rest easy knowing that your revenge requires you to first outsmart someone's mount. D&D Context * Spellcraft is a skill that allows you to identify spells and spell effects cast on you. * Hit dice are rolled to determine maximum hit points. D10 hit dice are the second highest, used by fighters and paladins. As noted in #121, barbarians use d12 hit dice. * [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/explosiveRunes.htm Explosive Runes] is a 3rd-level Wizard spell that places runes that explode when read. Trivia * This marks another appearance of Explosive Runes, and this is the first time it is used on Belkar. * This comic is one of the few in which Vaarsuvius actually refers to Miko by name. * Both this and the previous comic that featured Explosive Runes are 11 panels long, and in both cases the explosion happens in the 10th panel (after the reader is interrupted). External Links * 221}} View the comic * link|1109373}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Explosive Runes Category:Order Arrested by Miko